


Kansas King

by Sevris_Azurewrath



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gangsters, Guns, M/M, Romance, Supernatural Elements, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:46:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4677359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevris_Azurewrath/pseuds/Sevris_Azurewrath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester the king of Kansas the biggest mafia gang in all of Kansas has a little brother, a detective in The Lawrence Police Department, Sam Winchester. When a gang related murder happens and Sam is the leading detective things go bad and big brother Dean is here to help but he didn't expect FBI agents to make an  appearance and they have only one target Dean Winchester and his gang.  Sam and Dean get thrown into something they never experienced before. Can Dean keep the job he loves and worked so hard for if that means getting rid of the man that has the ability to keep him alive and safe and keep the thoughts of happiness he's always longed for alive? Can Sam choose, Either protect his brother, or keep the man he loves and can keep him safe and happy, giving him the life he always wanted? Can the brothers do what must be done to be happy or will they both throw it away to continue on the path of vengeance and death?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Family, Pies and Mafia Guys

November 2, 1983 some son of a bitch made their way into my house, the place me and my family rest our heads, where I eat, watch over my brother. They came in the dead of night, my father drunk and asleep in the living room the tv on. They left him alone, they weren't interested in him, they wanted him to hurt, to feel pain but not what they were gonna dish out, they wanted him to feel something much worse. They made their way past my bedroom, they could've killed me hurt me but they never even glanced my way. They made it past my mother's room but cracked the door open ever so slightly so she could get there quickly, like a first responder. Pictures on the walls made no difference to these sick bastards they didn't care that they were about to ruin my family, ruin me and my brother's lives. they had a job to do and they were gonna see it through, they had no fucking emotions, feelings of guilt or regret.

Bastards.

One held a torch, another held gas, another held a knife. They entered my six month old brothers room closing the door ever so lightly, the one with the knife went over to my brothers bed and touched my brother, put his filthy hands on his forehead and hushed him rocking the crib. The one with the gas began to pour it on the walls, in the corners, under the crib. The one with the torch stood by, as the help, as the grip. Something I don't know what made my mother wake up.

"John?"

She called out my father's name she looked next to her where my father should have been instead of sitting down stairs drowning out the sound of intruders with the baseball game and two cases of Corona. She sighed and got out of bed, her golden blonde hair falling down her shoulders and her white nightgown fluttering behind her. I loved my mother, she was beautiful and her smile was radiant.

She saw a figure in Sam's nursery so she assumed it was John, "John, does Sammy need to be fed?"

The figure shook his head and hushed her, she closed the door. Unaware that two more figures wait behind the door in the shadows. She went downstairs yawning. She saw the Tv on, confused, she bent over and looked and saw my father sitting there drunk, passed out. I dont know what was going through her head but she bolted up the stairs, threw open the door as the man with the gas jumped out the window, two stories. "SAM!" My mother yelled, she lunged for her baby, her second born, the light in her life. The man with the torch took Sammy from the bastard with the knife and charged my mother, knife at the ready.

My father finally was drawn out of that drunken slumber jumped up from his reclined palace of stains and regret and booze.

"Mary?! Honey?!" Silence.

He bolted up the stairs and into the only open door in the house. He's a fucking genius, only door open why not just barge right in. 

My mother was on the floor bleeding out, my little brother on the floor crying for his mother and for me, his big brother. The man with knife jumped out the window taking the murder weapon with him the man with the torch lit it and dropped it jumping out the window.

Within seconds the nursery was consumed with flames. My mother was already dead. By that time I had awoken. I stood in the hallway and watched the flames consume her body and my father grab Sam and thrust him in my arms yelling at me.

"Take Sammy and run! RUN!"

Guess what I did?

I ran.

November 2, 1983. A date that will forever be seared into my brain. How do I know all this shit you might ask, well as it turns out I just found out all the missing pieces today, because I have those three sons of bitches kneeling in front of me beaten bloody.

Yea, kneeling. I rule the state of Kansas. Some people call me Big D, Your Majesty, Green Eyes, Lady Killer. Tons of others that I have no interest listing.

The only name that matters is the one that strikes fear into people's hearts.

Heh, they are begging for mercy.

Should I give it to them?

Na they deserve to suffer, feel the emotion dread and fear.

They deserve hell, No wait that would be too good for them.

i know exactly what they deserve.

"Take them out back in the shed cut off their legs and take their eyes. I want them to suffer in eternal motherfucking darkness.

I love the sound of their screams. The smell of hard scotch pulled me out of my angered trance. I put the cold glass to my lips and the icy refreshing liquid made a feeling of calmness wash over me, I closed my eyes .

"Yo King of Kansas!"

I cracked a smirk.

"Yes, Garth?"

King of Kansas leader of the Kansas Kings. 

The biggest, baddest, mafia gang in Kansas.

That's the name that matters.

"Sam is in trouble again." I wiped my face. "LPD is on scene, Sam is the leading detective but this one isn't good Dean."

Sighing, I got up grabbing my hat and stepped down from my throne-it's a legit throne-and walked to the door patting Garth on the shoulder.

"Thanks Garth your payment is on the counter" I gestured to the two kilos of cocaine on the counter. He nodded his thanks and like a rat he scurried to grab his cheese and bolted.

"Come on boys we got a homicide to solve!" Laughing I opened the doors of my Pie shop and walked out.

That's right, Lawrence's Pies is mine and everyone knows it, it's the best damn pie shop in all of Kansas. Free Pie's for me. Makes any man happy. I got into my black 1967 chevy impala and sat there for a minute smelling the old car smells a smile grew on my face. I started baby up. My men got into their giant black durangos behind me. I preferred to drive alone.

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, what have you gotten yourself into this time."

I put it in drive and headed to where ever I heard the sirens.

My title is King of Kansas

My occupation is leader of the biggest Mafia gang in all of Kansas

My role is being a big brother to Sammy, Sam Winchester.

My name is Dean Winchester.


	2. LPD Dead Bodies and a Giant

_**Dean** _

Eye of the Tiger played on my radio, I turned it up. My smile grew, today has turned out to be a very good day!

I saw the yellow tape, then the blue uniforms and the red and blue lights and heard those god forsaken sirens. I pulled up to the curb across the street. So did my minions after me.

Let me explain, my relationship with the police-No let me rephrase with the commissioner-is very tight, I don't kill any innocents, or police officers, I don't sell drugs to people of Lawrence, I keep my men in check if one gets arrested for a crime I sit back and let it happen. In return they don't come after me or my men without reason and I help with gang disputes and homicides once in a while. Its a peaceful agreement that has taken a lot to get into place.

"Holla Mr. Winchester!" A hispanic female voice yelled from about two houses down from the crime scene I turned and saw that it was Mrs. Cortez a sweet old lady, her husband works for me and they are very happy together. I waved to her.

The citizens of Lawrence treat me as their god per-say. I saw Sammy surrounded by a bunch of blues-thats what I call the cops-he was a giant so it wasn't hard to spot the 6 foot 5 bastard. I signaled for my men to stay by the cars and walked towards the tape.

For some reason the newbie cops get scared shitless when my men are around and not in cuffs. I was already getting the death stare and I was only on the other side of the tape! I lifted it up and walked under it smiling at the two blues keeping crowd control. I tipped my hat down further as I made my way through more cops.

"Its him The King of Kansas, why is that bastard here?!"

"It has to be him, this had to be done by one of his guys!"

"The commissioner has to bag him for this!"  
What the hell are these idiots talking about?

I made my way to the inner ring of detectives and sergeants and corporals, they were all here the department must've been empty. No one seemed to notice my presence, anyone of importance I mean. I took my hat off, crouching down, lifting the sheet of the nearest body.

It was a cop.

My anxiousness set in and my paranoia followed. They thought I was responsible, I can see why but I promised the commissioner, we had a deal, none of my men would break it! I counted the number of sheets.

There were five in total. This isn't good.

"King of Kansas, it's good of you to make it! We were about to drag you out of your scum hole of a bakery and, throw you in the shit hole of a prison you deserve to be in!" I put my hat on and stood up. That ear bleeding, torturous voice belonged to the one and only, Corporal Uriel Burns. Silence consumed the crime scene.

All eyes on me. I crossed my arms staring at the bodies. Uriel took out his handcuffs smiling.

"Now be a good gangster and put your hands behind your back." He took a step closer.

Uriel Burns was once a big shot FBI Agent. But got caught being a bad boy, killing off the book. He was demoted back down to beat cop and made his way back to corporal rather slowly.

"Uriel God Damnit put those infernal things away!"

The old rugged voice of Bobby Singer sounded like an angel. I smiled, turning to the Commissioner, thats right Bobby Singer, a hunter, take-no-shit, a very hardcore man.

The giant moose, Sam Winchester stood next to him easily towering over the old man. He didn't look happy to see me not in the least.

"But Commissioner-"

"GET BACK TO FUCKING WORK EVERYBODY!" He yelled, he is the only man I think that could make satan cry. Everybody dispersed doing their jobs, a few very dirty and mean words said in the process.

I still got the death stare.

"Hello Bobby! Sammy!" I said with a fake smile. I wanted to open my arms to hug my little brother but i knew that wouldn't be wise.

"What are you doing here Dean?" Sam said rather sternly crossing his huge, muscled arms. I rolled my eyes looking at the bodies.

"I got word that you were gonna need help."

"Dean," Bobby started. "you shouldn't be here." he had a hint of a fatherly tone in his voice.

I kept my eyes on the bodies.

"Well I saved you guys the unnecessary trip." I looked at them both, "I didn't do this Sam, Bobby. This wasn't me or my men."

Sam just stared at me. Bobby sighed.

I guess i should explain how a brother turned good and another bad.

When mom died, dad went awol. A retired corporal in the marines echo division, a father and a husband. He went completely crazy. Asked bobby if he could help out-consult is more so the word to use-on causes that fit the MO that was used in our mother's killing, bobby couldn't say no to him. I wish he had. My childhood was taken from me by my father, I'm not particularly complaining it made me who i was today. But Sammy got it worse-even though I was trained to kill at the age of 6-Sammy and Dad never got along even in the few days he was with us. I was tasked with a life mission to protect Sammy. Sam grew up independent, him and I separated when he turned 18, he wanted a cushy, white picket fence life as a lawyer. I went on the road taking cases with my father. On one particular night i snuck into Sams house that he shared with his girlfriend Jess. I knew he would get up and check it out so I just grabbed a beer and waited, till he came at me with fists flying, so I took him down. Back then I wasn't a gangster, and Sam was still a lawyer in training.

Once he calmed down, he began to yell at me.

Thats when his beautiful girlfriend came downstairs in a short smurfs shirt.

He continued to yell she stood there looking all adorable. He explained who I was, she offered her hand, I shook it gently. He continued to ridicule me and yell.

He sounded like dad.

10 Words shut his mouth right up.

"Sam, Dad went on a hunting trip and hasn't come home."

He stare blankly at me, took him a couple minutes to process it. I explained the situation after Jess went upstairs. He was reluctant to help at first. then I persuaded him-with my charms-to come and help but he had to be back before his bar test or whatever test he needed to take. So we headed off and it was hard at first I'm not going to go through all the details right now but lets say, when Jess died Sam went into a tailspin and still has come out right in the head yet. He became a cop, I became a gangster.

The perfect family.

Bobby Singer was like a father to me and Sam in our younger years. Kept us clean for as long as he could.

Looking at him now with those old man eyes filled with knowledge and anger. Always had a hint of anger.

"Dean, if it wasn't you then who could have the manpower and means to kill five cops." Sam asked with a sigh.

At the moment I couldn't come up with an answer.

"We made a deal Bobby. I wouldn't break it and neither would my men."

"Are you sure about that Dean?" Sam probed.

Sighing, I put my hands in my pockets of my blue Armani suit.

"I'm willing to help Bobby. You know how much pull I have in the gangster community." I turned to face them both.

Bobby wiped his face.

"You know I'm going to have to bring you in for questioning at least Dean then you can help after your cleared."

With a pang of fear and anxiousness I nodded.

"Okay I'll go to the station." I smiled weakly, I turned my back on them and started to walk back to the cars.

"Sam is going to accompany you to the station and start your questioning while I clean up here!" He said just within earshot of me. I froze sighing. Me and Sammy alone, I don't know if that is such a good idea at the moment in time.

A little arguing occurred and the felt the presence of a moose behind me.

"Come on." He grumbled as he walked ahead of me. i caught up to him as he lifted the tape up for both of us.

Sam has gotten a lot of heat in the department for being my little brother, it's been good and bad. I felt bad about it granted but I had jobs I had to do that doesn't involve abiding by the laws.

I love my job.

My men saw me walking with Detective Sammy and they started getting in their cars. I signaled them to stop.

"My brother and I are going to go to the station."

They tensed up and started to protest.

With a wave of a hand I cut them off.

"Alone. Head back Home. All of ya."

Reluctantly they all obeyed and drove off in their black durangos. I hate those trucks.

Sammy made his way to the passenger side door. I looked at him with a hint of a smile. He looked back at me confused.

"What?"

I shook my head. "Nothing, I'm just happy to see that you are safe."

Ew, chick flick moments.

Before he could say anything I got into the car and started baby up.

We drove to the station in deafening silence.


	3. Cops, Gangsters and Lots of Trouble

**_Sam_ **

I looked at my brother, the gangster. I still can't get over it no matter how many times I say it. He only had that exact look on his face when dad died and when Jess died. Sighing looking out the window. I'm happy to see him but under the circumstances I can't be brother-brother with him in front of the others.

"It's been awhile hasn't it Sam.."

I looked at him smiling weakly. He only called me Sam when something was wrong.

"It has Dean, how have things been?"

Silence. Dean turned off the lowly playing radio and shifted in his seat.

"I found the bastards who snuck in your nursery and tried to burn it killing mom."

Shocked, I never really knew our mother I was to young. Dad never talked about her to us and I stopped asking.

"Y-You did?" I shifted uneasily in my seat. He nodded and tightened his grip on the steering wheel. I knew in the back of my mind that he did some twisted well-deserved shit to them, but I had to ask.

"What did you do with them Dean."

"You don't want to know Sammy."

A sense of disgusting peacefulness washed over me, it made me feel sick that I could feel this at ease.

Dean pulled up to the station and took his hat off getting out of the car.

"Lets get this over with Sammy!" He said with a hint of sarcasm and happiness.

Sighing, I got out of the car. "Dean this isn't something to be happy about."  
He smiled and walked to the entrance. "How can spending one on one time with my brother not be something to be happy about?" he yelled back.

I made my way to the station sighing. There is no use arguing with him when he got this way.

"It's been awhile since I've been here last." He said nostalgic like.

Thats right last time he was here is when Jess died. A feeling of sickness washed over me.

Jess died the same way mom did, it wasn't the same guys, Dean would've told me if they were. We had just come back, me and Dean-He was dropping me off-from our month road trip of finding absolute shit on dad. Like he promised he got be back before my test but he still tried to guilt trip me about coming back out with him. Back then I didn't really care about Dad, we had left it off pretty badly before I left of college. But Dean was just like dad. He left with nothing but a goodbye said.

"Jesss?" I called out to her, I remember it as if it was yesterday.

Silence.

I went up the stairs taking two at a time. I opened our bedroom door to find her lying on the ground. Dead and the man with the torch drop it on the gas.

The room went up in flames. I watched her body burn Dean, I don't know how, pulled me out of the fire.

"Dont worry," His back faced me, I open the doors to the precinct. "Ill find the bastards who killed Jess Sammy. I promise."

A feeling of sadness washed over me following depression. Before I could say anything Dean headed to interrogation room one.

I suddenly remembered our father's words to Dean.

"Your job, your only job is to take care of Sammy got it?"

Dean's response made me sad to the core because I knew he would keep it no matter what.

"Yes sir I will with my life."

-10 minutes passed-

I waited for Bobby to get back. I had the files of the five dead officers in my hands and Deans file also. Everyone crammed their way into the observation room a hint of anger surfaced in my chest, I can't believe they all think my brother did this. I guess the look on my face gave way to what I was thinking.

"Not more than thirsty minutes ago you were thinking your brother had done this too Sammy."

Sighing, I looked at bobby.

"I know, now can we get this over with."

I handed bobby the files and opened the door to see Dean sitting on the opposite side hands clasped together his forehead resting on them, quiet.

Bobby went in first I followed.

I've often seen him this way in times of distress and anger and sadness.

I couldn't tell which one he was feeling now. But I use too, time has made me idiotic when it came to my brother. Time and emotions separated us, when we were insuperable at a young age.

Man things changed.

Bobby sat across the table, Dean still didn't move.

I stood behind bobby arms crossed, instinctive bad cop.

Bobby opened all the files pushing them in front of Dean.

He still didn't move.

I couldn't tell if he was looking at the files or not.

"Dean?.."

There was a hint of natural worry and concern in my voice.

That's when he looked up at me with the tiredest eyes I've ever seen. He looked at the files, reading them.

"Carlos Mendez. Age 32. Married with two kids" Dean choked on the last two words.

He closed the first file and looked at the second one.

"Maria Serrano. Age 24. Single, widowed." Dean goes silent again reading the file to himself.

"Please continue Dean" bobby asked in a low voice.

"Has one 2 year old son" Dean makes a face. A face I know all too well.

The guilty look.

The guilt that he couldn't save these people that he couldn't keep them alive for their kids begins to set in.

I sat down next to Bobby looking Bobby in the eye, giving him the look, pleading for him to take the files.

Bobby took the files from Dean.

"Enough of this torturous bullshit. I know you didn't do this Dean and so does Sam" I nodded. "But we do need to know where you were last night."

Dean straightened up.

"I was looking for the bastards that killed our mom and drove our dad insane. To be exact I was at the bar on East Center street, watching them." He smiled weakly.

He was so broken.

Bobby didn't know what to say. Dean just looked at his hands.

My brother has killed many people but they all had an extensive records, all of them gangsters or offenders. All for the sole purpose to protect. He did most of the cops work for them. I'm not praising him for being a murderer, then again I don't even want to use that word to describe him.

He is batman but he kills the bad guys instead.

Yea that's what he is.

"Sam."

I looked at my brother.

"Yea?"

He smiled weakly, "This wont happen again i promise." He looked at bobby keeping that look on.

The look filled with guilt and well-kept promises but to what price will Dean have to pay to keep this promise?


	4. FBI Agents, New Partners, Hot guys

_**Dean** _

I got up and wiped off my suit. Bobby and Sam got up facing me.

"Dean I don't want you in here again do you understand me?" Bobby said in an authoritative voice.

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow, a sarcastic smirk grew on my lips. Sam rolled his eyes.

"So you are letting me go?" He asked sarcastically. Groans and protests vibrated through the one way glass. Bobby nodded smiling chuckling to himself. "Dean Winchester you are free to go."

I throw my fists in the air, yelling, "FREEDOM!" A sea of blues and angry faces flowed from the observation room and surrounded me. Sam and Bobby stood confused behind me. Uriel was the first one to open his insufferable cakehole. "How could you let him go Captain?!"

"He is not guilty that's how." "You didnt even conduct an investigation!!" Some blues agreed angrily with Uriel some just stood their unsure. Sam moved protectively behind me grabbing my arm. I looked at him with a reassuring smile. He never loosened his grip. My little brother all grown up. That put a saddening smile on my face.

"I don't have to do anything Uriel! I know Dean did not do this! I have my resources and my informants that tell me he is not lying! DO NOT QUESTION ME AGAIN!" Bobby just laid down the law, figuratively I mean. Uriel wasn't going to have any of it.

He charged me fist raised. I was stunned but I put my fists up. Blues tried to grab Uriel others cheered him on. Sam grabbed my arm pulling it back. Bobby grabbed my jacket pulling back everyone was yelling.

I felt like this was happening in slow motion. A man a little shorter than me midnight black hair in a crisp black suit, with a white shirt, a backwards blue tie and a tan trench coat stepped in front of me and kicks Uriel in the knees. Uriel fell clutching his knee with groaning aggravated sound. The man sighed turning around to face me. I was shocked. His eyes were the prettiest blue I've ever seen. But they looked tired, he looked disheveled. I couldn't help but stare at them. Just. Staring. Mouth wide open. Sam hit my shoulder with a smirk.

I looked away the blush rushing to my cheeks nervously I rubbed the back of my neck coughing nervously. "BACK TO WORK BEFORE I HAVE YOU ALL ON BEAT COP DUTY!" With that threat everyone dispersed, they grabbed Uriel and brought him to the infirmary. "Sam come here for a second!" Bobby yelled walking away taking my rock, my support. I grabbed Sam's arm.

"Don't you DARE leave me here!!" I hissed my heart going a million beats a second. Why the hell is this happening to me!?! He just laughed shook me off and walked to Bobby's side. Rubbing my palms on my pants I looked at the man as he looked through papers he had binder after binder in his arms. He looked like he was struggling.

"Dean Winchester, leader of the Kansas Kings." His voice was rough, authoritative, sounded like it vibrated from within his chest more so than his throat. It was something I never heard before.

"Mr.Winchester?" I blinked I realized that I was just staring at him. Again. "Yes?" Coughing nervously. "Im special Agent Novak. Castiel Novak." "Castiel?" Chuckling, "Like the angel of Thursday?" He just stared at me. My smile faded and I stared back.

"Yes like the Angel of Thursday" he said with emotionally drained face. "So you're an FBI agent," I looked at Sammy with a look but his back was to me he seemed to be getting some sort lashing out by the look on his face. "Why are you here? In little Lawrence" I put on my playboy smirk and looked at him.

He was unfazed. "I'm here to investigate you Dean Winchester" He didn't look at me.

"The FBI is interested in the only Gang that has been able to make a deal with their local department, with the manpower to run his own army, and has the leader that is so charming he was able to charm his way into the CIA's database and search up three known felons who have one surprisingly missing." I sighed.

This is gonna be a long day.

_**Sam** _

I watched as this little guy knee capped Uriel and to be honest it was pretty awesome and then act like nothing happened. Man, whoever this guy is he is a friend in my book. He turned to my brother and I saw Dean stare I smiled crossing my arms. Looks like my big brother has a crush.

I teased to myself. I knew my brother was Bi I teased him all the time about it. But then again so am I. The smile faded off my face as I sighed remembering Jess. I heard my brother hiss at me and the smile returned laughed as my brother the tough gangster was crumpled by this little man.

"Sam come here for a second!" I heard bobby yell so I tore my arm out of my brothers grip and walked over to bobby.

"What's up?"

"You're getting a partner his name is Gabriel Trick transferred from Haven he's a sergeant."

I stood there dumbfounded. "Ex-what?!?"

"You're getting a PARTNER. You damn idjit!" Bobby huffed angrily "I don't want a partner" I whined

"You're getting one!" Bobby slammed the folder against my chest and walked away I looked through the file.

"Mr. Winchester?" A male voice resonated behind me I turned.

"What?" I snapped rather angrily as I stared at the brown haired green eyed man in front of me. He had a lollipop in his mouth and a smile on his face. "I'm Gabriel Trick! Your new partner!"

He stuck out his hand like a child. Oh great. I took a chance and smiled sticking out my hand to shake his and when I grabbed his hand volts of electricity ran up my arm and throughout my body.

"Fuck!" I took my hand back hissing as my hand twitched rubbing it. He began to laugh heaving over turning red. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't think my partner would be so hot," laughing,

"I had to put something up my sleeve to impress him." Wait what? I looked at him stunned.

"What did you say?" He looked at me wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Huh? Oh I said you were hot which you are. I just speak the truth" he winked and turned around taking a candy bar out of his pocket and opening it.

I just stared at him slightly blushing.

"Well Sammy I'll be in the lobby waiting for ya!" He walked away. I rubbed my hand slowly.

I looked back at the file reading it.

"He's gay." I said aloud without meaning too.

This is gonna be a long day.


End file.
